


If We Can't Have Forever, Let's Have Tonight

by Xinnari_Baker



Category: The Cruel Prince series, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cardan is secretly soft, Cardan loves his tough wife, Collars, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jude is learning to be soft, Leashes, Light BDSM, Post-Canon, first time using tags, it actually gets emotional, she's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinnari_Baker/pseuds/Xinnari_Baker
Summary: Jude and Cardan rule Elfhame after facing death... I lost count of how many times. But even with secured thrones, there is the constant threat of others looking to wrench the hard work of scheming and spying out of their grasps. What better way to handle dangers that will never cease to exist than a little bit of stress relief?
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	If We Can't Have Forever, Let's Have Tonight

Leather pressed against his pale throat snuggly and had been for the past three days. The high king wondered if he should have a little bell added if it'll get Jude's attention.

He didn't blame her though, always being stuck in her head, scheming, ensuring their rule, and keeping threats to their thrones on tight leashes.

In sight.

Controlled.

Cardan watched the revelry just below the dais, sipping at emerald absinthe from a horn, a little gift from a promise Jude made when he was under her enthrallment.

What sort of wrath would he unleash if he told her that it was never necessary?

He was, after all, wearing a leash for his Queen.

The slightest ruffle of fabric to his side alerted him of Jude's presence, since listening for footsteps was out of the question. Cardan took a subtle glance at her nails over the lip of his horn, a little disappointed in their slight blue color.

She sat beside him on her throne, slightly grimacing as usual, but in that regal 'queenly' way he liked. And still, she didn't see his little present on his neck…

Damn.

"So, who tried to assassinate us today?"

He smirked at the exasperated sigh she tried to suppress, a quiet sound in her throat, "Two from the excommunicated clan of teeth, they tried to get in through bribery but they didn't even make it inside."

"Good, they know that the Queen's wrath is a terrifying force to go up against." He nodded, tilting his head up just barely when she looked his way.

Her brows rose just slightly from her scowl, a flush of red painted her cheeks, reaching to her ears. She cleared her throat as he downed the last of his horn, his cup already filling on its own once pulled away from plush lips, "Really?"

"Vivian said they're quite fashionable, so I had one commissioned." Cardan shrugged, sounding far more smug than he expressed. Her eyes narrowed at the little leash trailing from a little gold ring, shaded by his chin, and the latched clasp of a leash trailing down the open collar and plunging out of sight under his loose blouse. Cards sipped at his horn again to hide the stretch of a smirk; Jude's pupils were blown, trailing his leash before tearing her heated gaze away.

He couldn't wait til tonight.

* * *

Jude cursed herself for failing to notice Cardan's little accessory. When they managed to slip away to their rooms, Cardan gave her a little grin, a cat-like curl at the corners of his lips, before tugging the leash out. She knew he was teasing her, drawing the braided chord out slowly, letting the buffed, woven lead catch the light. Jude’s brows rose at Cardan presenting the end to her, baring his throat proudly. Mockingly.

"Take me to bed?" He purred, wagging his brows just a bit.

Jude took the leash and wound it around her hand, giving a firm tug close to the latch, "You're insufferable."

"No doubt about that," she took note in the little shudder he gave, the hitched gasp catching in his chest, "My Queen."

This little shit.

"Color." She stated abruptly, Cardan pouting with a little dramatic sigh.

"Green. Why are we still doing this little...what was it, color code?"

"Because despite all the shit I've done, and continue to do, I'm not going to hurt you." She snipped, already walking deeper into their chambers, to the massive bed, as he requested. "Not in the way you don't like anyways."

"Take care with your words, some subjects might think you're going soft." He goaded, black eyes watching her softly, gaze heavy with adoration.

She rolled her eyes and stopped, turning to face him and close the small gap between them to run her other hand through ink-black waves.

"Cardan-"

"Jude." He mimicked, a grin dancing on his lips while leaning into her fingers in his hair. She wrinkled his nose and gripped a handful, holding him in place. He gasped a bit in surprise… and something else.

"We don't continue until you answer the question. I won't ask again." Jude liked bringing him to ruin, liked watching him fall apart after their sessions of teasing, of Cardan trusting someone like her…

But, she needed the confirmation of trust, limits to show that he had _control_. Cardan may be wearing a leash for her, she may be more than just his Queen in these little, private moments, but he called the shots and drew the lines that she'd respect.

Guiding his head down, Jude led him into a kiss. Slow and burning, before pulling away and tugging his bottom lip with her teeth. His eyes were glazed with lustful yearning as she stated again, "Color."

"Green." He finally replied, breathless, lips parted and pink.

Satisfied, she gave her next order.

* * *

"Kneel."

Heat bloomed in Cardan's gut, rising to his chest and down to his loins. With that one little word she bound him in another spell, his legs moving on their own until his clothed knees pressed against the ground.

She was beautiful in her ferocity and capability as an assassin, utilizing her skills when ruling the Kingdom with him.

_With_. Not simply a mortal spectator standing at his side, like some little bobble.

He brushed his lips over the fingers holding his leash, eyes fluttering closed in bliss. He hoped that she realized that he'd kneel for her with the subtle, heated cue of a nod or a look.

He began undressing her, preening under her gaze, basking in the attention she gave him for unlacing her boots or parting her skirt. His dark eyes held her own in a quiet question, lips hovering over the soft skin of her bare thighs until she allowed him to touch. Jude let a hand comb through his hair again, bringing him closer with her answer. The breathy, little ‘yes’ that went unsaid, but came out as a pleasured sigh encouraged the High King to begin mapping out freckles and scars. Whatever beautiful imperfection he found, Cardan graced it with affectionate attention. He allowed his gaze to flicker up, to study her face.

He wanted to commission a portrait of her like this, hang it up in their rooms where only they would see it. A little glimpse of his Queen that no one else could try imagining; Jude was a terrifying force to be reckoned with. There was no doubt about that, Cardan knew that better than anyone. She was relentless and stubborn, outliving fairies that boasted about their immortal life and beauty, their strength, and durability.

Cardan couldn’t help but chuckle with mirth at their stupidity. If they were so strong then why were they the ones feeding worms, rotting away and practically forgotten? Jude was here, heart pounding like a war drum and ready to let loose a battle cry with every breath. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, gentle enough to coax a twitch from her re-gained chords of muscle. Jude reached down and hooked a finger by the little latch of his lead, tugging the ring on his throat firmly. He smiled and climbed onto the bed beside her, stealing a kiss without permission.

That earned him a shove that put him on his back, and eased a chuckle from his chest; Jude pinched her brows together in a slight scowl and straddled his hips. She ran her hands down his belly, nails lightly scratching at his hips to make his breath catch just under his collar.

Jude leaned down to claim his lips, not that they weren’t hers in the first place. She took his wrists and lead his hands to rest on her waist, molten gaze daring him to look away. As if the thought could cross his mind. Cardan rubbed his thumbs over warm skin, his tail curling around her calf, holding onto her until she would let him pull her closer. She gave a soft, throaty gasp once she sunk down onto him, and Cardan gave a small moan, a whimper of bliss.

Cardan wondered if she realized how beautiful she was. Physically, she was absolutely stunning, even with knowing that she'd grow old and withered until her heart failed and her brain finally shut down. What sort of beauty surpassed that which was fleeting? That only lasted for so long, so you could drink it in and admire it, and mourn it's death because you know there will never be such beauty if your life again.

Will there ever be another chance to admire such an enchantment? Perhaps, but it will never be just like these handfuls of years with his Queen.

Jude set a pace and began bouncing her hips, smoothly compared to their first times. Now there wasn’t a desperate show of power to be displayed. There wasn’t a need for Jude to prove her worth in a world ready to break her, waiting to spread her ashes to the corners of the earth. Cardan ran his hands up and down her waist, hips, and thighs soothingly.

_‘You’ve proved more than just your worth._ ’

He leaned up while bucking into her, stealing another kiss and swallowing the sweet little sounds she made. There was nothing overly dramatic, no ass-kissing, or getting close to him for the sake of power. She had all that on her own; Cardan held onto her, clinging to the living legend while she was still in his arms. He peppered her with praise and the love he was never really shown in his youth, sitting up and locking their lips until they were dizzy.

Jude felt the desperation, the slight change in his touch. She pulled back just a bit to cup his face and search his dark eyes, panting softly in time with their hips. He was beautifully wrecked in a way she had seen often, especially with their thrones secured, and the Court of Shadows working efficiently to ensure her and Cardan’s place. Jude reached up to unlatch the lead on his collar, tossing it behind her and cupping his jaw to swallow his moans.

She knew she wouldn’t live forever. She wouldn’t be the Queen long enough to see someone else wrench the throne from their grasp, or Cardan pass it on to another.

There was another option, one she could live to see the beginnings of, but they hadn’t exactly talked about children. So until then, that was something to forget until… who knows.

But definitely not now.

“ _Jude…_ ” his plea sent a shiver down her back and brought her closer to the edge, fire searing in her belly. She distracted him with kisses, with her fingers in his hair and little bites along his neck. Leaning against the arms holding her body close to his, Jude hooked a finger in the ring of his collar again, hips bouncing and the heady smell of sex almost making her dizzy.

“Cum.” she ordered, breathless and so, so close.

Cardan moaned at the combination of the tug and her burning gaze, upping the pace. His hands tightened their grip on her hips, enough to feel stiff bone just beneath, as he reached his peak.

Jude let out a high mewl of her own, clamping down on him as he filled her.

They slowed their pace until it became too much, Cardan resting his forehead in the dip of her sweat-slick neck, breathing heavily.

His Queen felt far more relaxed than when they started, har arms looped around his neck and her cheek in his messed curls, eyes fluttering shut.

Cardan dragged his lips against her skin, kissing just above her heart as it steadied.

Although they couldn’t have forever, they could have tonight.


End file.
